Si me aceptas
by Daniela Sora-desu
Summary: Ikuto se encuentra en medio de un matrimonio completamente arruinado. Pero ese año, en la preparatoria en que enseña, Llego una hermosa chica que capturo su atención. ¿Dejara todo por un romance apasionado? ¿Será capaz de hallar la felicidad? -Actualizando cap 5!-
1. Chapter 1

"En algun momento de la vida, todos compartimos los mismos sueños... pero les dejamos atras por nuevos ideales que consideramos mejores ante el mundo"

* * *

Chapter I

En aquella apoca enseñaba en la academia Seio. Como maestro que era, me mentenia al margen de cualquier mal entendido por parte de las jovenes, que para mi suerte, seguian mis pasos cual admiradoras.

Hasta ese dia, la fantasia escolar de acostarme con una maestra, había quedado ya muy atras, en los recuerdos de mis dias de estudiante. Jamás tome en serio las propociciones de ciertas muchachas. Ser maestro era algo que habia escogido por vocacion, por amor a la juventud y los animos de enseñarles. Si bien impartia las clases de musica e ingles, en mas de una ocacion debi cuidar a los alumnos del 1-C.

Ahi le conoci. Amu Hinamori, la joven un tanto callada del 1-C, hermosa, delicada, un ejemplo de jovencita. Desde que le vi por primera ves, comence a desearla. Mi matrimonio con Ame estaba muerto. Ella me engañaba con uno y otro tipo, y yo, no tenia cabeza para alguna aventura. Pero ella llegó a mi vida. Le observaba a la distancia, evadiendo la mirada cuando esta parecía verme. Era mi alumna, la muchacha que cantaba con tan bella voz, aquella que me trataba con respeto y no formaba parte de mis admiradoras. Creo que en el fondo deseaba que ella me siguiera.

Aquel dia de verano... ¿como olvidarlo? Aquel dia me deje llevar por el deseo, por el amor que en ese entonces no sabia existía en mi.

La hora del almuerzo había comenzado, y me paseaba como de costumbre observando a los alumnos en sus grupos, secretamente buscando a Amu. Pocos minutos después me entere de que se había lastimado un tobillo, por lo que fue a la enfermería. Aquel deseo de verle se volvía una tortura para mi. Pero le vi ahí, durmiendo en una solitaria camilla, sin nadie vigilando. Su hermoso cuerpo, se hacia notar bajo las ropas de gimnasia. Aquellos pequeños senos, esa estrecha cintura, esas caderas que ocultaban su intimidad. Observe bajo la falda blanca, para solo calentarme mas. Sentía como se endurecía mi miembro con solo verle.

Era un maldito pero bien justificado deseo. Una preciosa mujer... tan hermosa, con curvas tan bien hechas.

No se en que momento termine por perder la cordura. Cerré las cortinas, tratando de ocultar mi crimen, y me acerque a su ser. Toque con cuidado sus muslos, subiendo lentamente. El olor de su cuerpo me volvía aun mas desquiciado, no lograría detenerme. Acaricie con cuidado sus caderas, y comencé a besar su cuello, provocando deliciosos gemidos de su rosada boca. Entonces la bese, devorando con ahincó el delicioso néctar de sus labios.

Ella gimió ya despierta, y yo procedí a tocar su intimidad.

-Se-sensei... -Gimió-.

Con una mano en su húmeda abertura y sus gemidos exitandome aun mas, me anime a levantar su pollera y lamer sus pechos, mas suaves y deliciosos que en mis ardientes sueños. Y ella gemía, dios! como gemía! subí a la camilla para poder tocarle mejor, con la obvia intención de hacerla mía. En mi corta carrera, jamas había conocido a una chiquilla que me lograse calentar, y ella lo lograba con solo mirarme. Maldiciendo internamente, urge aun mas en su humedad, casi recogiendo gritos de su hermosa boca.

-Shh!... -Susurre un tanto asustado, si alguien me veía en tal acto, de seguro y a la policía me delataban-.

Cubrí sus labios con los míos, así le mantendría callada mientras se lo metía. Y dios! eso era lo que mas deseaba!. Sin perder mas tiempo, libere mi duro miembro del pantalón y me acomode entre sus piernas, aun sin dejar su boca. Debía hacerlo, sentía que moriría si no. Hice a un lado sus bragas y luego de masajear sus pechos, acomode mi miembro en su entrada. A pesar de que ella trato de advertirme, yo solo le besaba mas y mas, jugueteando con su lengua, impidiendo se escuchará mas allá de esas cortinas. Y entre casi enseguida, no fue hasta que mi miembro entro por completo, que me percate... Amu era virgen.

Me aleje un momento para ver gruesas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, y llenarme de culpa. Jamas me había acostado con una virgen, era mi primera ves con una, y solo sabia que le había dolido, y mucho. Solo una cosa se me ocurrió de pronto... continuar.

-Lo siento... -Le susurre y bese su frente-.

Casi enseguida comencé a moverme. Ella ahogo sus gritos todo el tiempo, pero ya nada podía hacer a no ser terminar. La sostuve con fuerza e hice que se sentara conmigo, casi sin dejar de envestiría. Nos besamos mientras entraba y salia de su vientre, una y otra ves, conteniendo mi fuerza para no volver a lastimarle. Pero sus paredes comenzaban a apretarme, pidiendo mas. La recosté nuevamente, y ya sin camisa ni pantalones, volví a penetrarla. Sintiendo como su calor aumentaba, a cada envestida, con cada rosé.

Perdí cualquier control cuando esta me beso con suavidad, pidiéndome en un corto jadeo "mas". Sostuve sus piernas y entre con mas y mas fuerza, disfrutando su estrecha intimidad, tan caliente y húmeda, tan mía. Un ultimo grito ahogado, y su vientre se hallaba lleno con mi esencia.

Permanecí eso de un minuto sobre ella, abrazándola, besando su perlada frente, sintiendo que el mundo ya no existía Pero... yo aun deseaba mas. Le mire un momento, su rostro le delataba aun excitada.

-Ven...

La acomode boca abajo, alzando su hermosas caderas y acaricie aun mas su intimidad. Termine de quitar sus ropas, y ella tan solo ahogaba sus gemidos. Cuando mi miembro se hallaba nuevamente duro, lo acomode en su deliciosos ano, listo para hacerla mía por completo.

-¡No, no!... -Se quejo-.

Pero ya era tarde, los introduje con cierta dificultad, consiguiendo estremecer su cuerpo, y algunas lagrimas de sus ojos que a duras penas lograban mirarme. Con toda mi virilidad en su ano, comencé a envestirle, una y otra ves, disfrutando su estrecho cuerpo. La cordura no se presentaba, y yo continué con mi pervertido acto.

Solo el sonido de la puerta de la enfermería, calmo en parte mi calentura. Me detuve un segundo, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de Amu, mientras oíamos a Mikami-san buscando no se que cosa. La emoción de ser descubiertos me encendió mas, y con algunas profundas embestidas, Amu se estremeció de placer. Escondió entonces su rostro en la almohada, y en mis pensamientos la travesura se hizo presente. Una y otra, y otra envestida.

Cuando Mikami-san se marcho, la levante y acaricie sus senos mientras lamia su cuello, aun dentro de su ano. Y ella gemía, dios! no existe nada mas excitante que su voz en un gemido!.

Tras una eternidad soportando el calor, aferre sus caderas contra mi miembro, dejando salir toda mi esencia. Todo el ano de Amu lleno de mi. Todo su ser mio.

Nos abrazamos sobre esa camilla, un largo, largo tiempo. Su hermoso cuerpo era mio, sus labios, sus ojos solo me veían a mi. Después de ese maravilloso día, Amu se volvió mi obsesión, la única que llenaba mi mente...

* * *

N/A: espero que les agrade este pequeño primer capitulo (°u°), luego se pone mejor...

Bye-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

"Suerte tienes si encuentras FELICIDAD... suerte tienes si no estas solo, suerte tienes si sonríes ante las lagrimas, suerte tienes si puedes caminar una ves has caído... no, no es suerte si puedes amar y ser amado"

* * *

Chapter II

Luego de aquel día, Ikuto y Amu comenzaron un apasionado romance. Hallar un lugar propicio para sus travesuras sexuales, ocupaba gran parte de sus mentes, por lo que sus amigos y colegas, comenzaron a preocuparse.

Amu permanecia en las nubes, recordando con cierta vergüenza las caricias y besos con su maestro, mientras que sus amigas, Rima y Yaya, hablaban y hablaban de chicos, moda, comida y un sin fin de temas nada relacionados con su despertada pasión.

En cuanto a Ikuto, el pensaba de la misma forma en las caricias y besos con su alumna. Regañandoce a veces por los pensamientos subidos de tono, en medio de sus colegas que nada sospechaban. Pero no deseaba detenerse. Jamás se había sentido así, tan atraído a la suave piel de una mujer, por que, bueno, Amu ya era una mujer. Ni con su esposa Ame se había sentido tan "prendido". Y si, su esposa se llamaba "Ame", un nombre similar y diferente de su joven amante.

En medio de sus pensamientos, su colega Den Himura le pidio un enorme favor.

-Amu, ¿que tal si después?... ¡Amu! -Le grito Rima-.

-Eh?

-¡¿En que mundo vives?! -Le pregunto realmente molesta. Ambas se hallaban en el salón de matemáticas, esperando como gran parte de sus compañeros, a que Himura-sensei apareciera- has estado distraída! ¡¿que diablos te pasa?!

-Etto... -Pero le era imposible contarle lo ocurrido. Si Rima se enteraba de lo ocurrido en la enfermería, de seguro y su querido sensei terminaba en la cárcel- nada... no es nada... -Mintió-.

-Mm! no te creo! -En ese instante, la puerta del aula se abrió y Tsukiyomi-sensei apareció en el umbral con su radiante sonrisa. Amu se avergonzó un poco, pero agradeció al cielo poder verlo un poco mas-.

-Bueno, chicos, Himura-sensei tiene una emergencia con su hija, así que le reemplazare por hoy... -Fue interrumpido por la alegría de los jóvenes- bueno... no celebren aun. Les dejo tarea!

-¡No! -Se quejaron-.

Comenzó entonces a escribir los ejercicios en la pizarra, con cierta lentitud. La verdad es que deseaba voltear y ver los hermosos ojos de Amu, pero mantener la compostura, no importaba que, debía mantener la compostura.

Por su parte, Amu observaba la espalda de su querido sensei. "Solo mírame", pensaba, entre molesta y ansiosa. Si fuera por ella, ya estaría entre los brazos, besándolo con desesperación, quitandoce la ropa para sentirlo, para hacer el amor con el... Ante sus pensamientos observo su cuaderno. No podía pensar en nada mas... "¿acaso perdí la cordura?".

La clase termino y Rima volvió a su intento de traer de vuelta a la tierra, la despistada mente de su querida amiga.

-¡Amu! ¡mírame! -Sostuvo el rostro de la peli rosada dejando que su preocupación ganara por un momento- ¡Al salir de clase iremos de compras! ¡y no te estoy preguntando!

-Pero... -Aquella "orden" le llego en el peor momento. Ikuto le había hecho saber a través de un papel, que le esperara al salir de clases, obviamente para continuar con las caricias-.

-¡Ningún "pero"! ¡Ya me canso tu... -Pero no escucho nada mas. Su mente viajo a aquel día en que llego a la academia-.

El viento mecía sus rosados cabellos, a medida que se adentraba en el frontis de la academia. Tenia tan solo quince años, y aunque en unos meses cumpliría los 16, sabia que en el fondo continuaba siendo una niña. No conocía a nadie, ya que a penas y llevaba una semana viviendo en aquella ciudad, pero tenia fé en que no seria tan duro, y claro, lograría entablar amistad con una que otra chica.

Las amables palabras del director, no apaciguaron del todo sus nervios, pero se animo a entrar en el salón. Y claro, su aun defectuosa concentración, le impidió escuchar cuando Himura-sensei le informaba sobre la clase de ingles, que impartía Tsukiyomi-sensei.

-Adelante -El hablo una seductora voz, que le trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Observo frente a ella a un muy atractivo chico, pero rápidamente Himura-sensei le presento a Tsukiyomi-sensei-.

Himura-sensei le dejo, y esta se presento a duras penas al salón.

-Ohayo... soy Hinamori Amu, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Amu. Tengo 15 años, cumpliré 16 en septiembre. Hace una semana que llegue se Osaka, así que no conozco mucho esta ciudad. Por favor, cuiden de mi -Se inclino, manteniendo su expresión tranquila, aunque por dentro moría de vergüenza-.

-¡Ohayo, Hinamori-san! -Saludaron, con un poco de sorpresa. La chica nueva se expresaba bien, ademas de ser muy hermosa, y si la suerte acompañaba a la clase, tambien seria muy inteligente-.

-Bien, siéntese Hinamori -Pidió Ikuto. Quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse, por un momento creyó que esta se quedaría de piedra-.

Las miradas de los chicos cayeron rapidamente en ella, y claro, no falto la que envidio la atencion, casi odiandola.

-Bien jóvenes, ¿Quién será capaz de traducir esta simple frase? -Observo cada rostro, algunos haciéndose los desentendidos, otros ocultos tras el libro, y Amu... Amu distraída mirando por la ventana. Primer día y regaño seguro- ¡Hinamori-san! -Le hablo de golpe, asustando a la pobre chica- A la pizarra -Sonrió con cierta ira contenida. Su primera impresión de ella se iba esfumando-.

-¡Si! -Se levanto y con cierto temor oculto, sostuvo la tiza que Ikuto le daba, se acerco a la pizarra y observo por primera ves la frase que debía traducir.

"Understand a perfectly good story", leyó mentalmente. Y garabateo lo que creyó correcto, con cierto miedo, pero decidida. "Comprendo a la perfección un buen cuento". Observo un efímero momento el sorprendido rostro de Ikuto, y luego de dejar la tiza en una mano de este, volvió a su asiento, aliviada de hacer las cosas bien.

Desde ese momento, Ikuto no le volvió a llamar la atención, y claro, su buen aprendizaje se reflejaba en sus calificaciones. Ninguna queja, pero, por alguna razón este no dejaba de pensar en ella y viceversa. Por prohibido que fuera, Amu se sentía mas y mas deslumbrada por la personalidad y porte de su sensei. Le observaba embobada mientras este no veía, pero casi por auto-reflejo, desviaba la vista al notar que este miraba en su dirección.

En pocas semanas, había entablado una linda amistad con Rima Mashiro y Yaya Yuiki. Pero jamas les contaría su atracción hacia Ikuto, eso... era su mas grande secreto.

Hasta el día en que se lastimo un tobillo en pleno juego de tenis. Las caricias y besos de Ikuto, le demostraron lo que ella sospecho en efímeros momentos, pero descartaba con tristeza. Ikuto también se sentía atraído a ella.

Dejo que Rima planeara un sin fin de cosas para esa tarde, mientras se reprochaba por no poder engarce. Finalmente las clases terminaron, y aunque Ikuto le había pedido que le esperara... Fue con sus amigas de compras. Rima le mostraba una prenda tras otra, Yaya le ofrecía golosinas, pero sin importar que intentace forzarse a dejarlo atrás... no podía.

En un momento de descuido, Rima y Yaya perdieron a Amu. Mientras le buscaban, esta corría cuanto mas podía hacia la escuela, esperando que este continuara esperando por ella. Pero observo el frió metal de la entrada, y la estructura solitaria de la academia. El traidor sol comenzaba a bajar, dejando que el frió tocara su interior. ¿Porque pensó... que le esperaría? ¿no era tonto? una alumna esperando algo mas de un hombre... que sin importar que "es su profesor".

"Solo fue un sueño...", pensó con tristeza, dejando que una lagrima descendiera por su colorada mejilla. Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia casa, ya pensaría como pedir disculpas a sus amigas, ya vería como... solo...

Un auto se detuvo un tanto brusco, a unos pasos de ella. Volteo y vio a Ikuto salir de el, no sabiendo si estaba enojado, feliz o... triste.

-Sen... sei! -Este le cargo cual princesa y le subió al auto- ¡espere!

* * *

N/A: ^w^ que bien que les guste! espero subir pronto el cap que sigue... ap, y si ya esta respondida la pregunta, obviamente ella también quería. (como no, con semejante hombre *¬*).

Cualquier duda, no duden en preguntar! estoy para servir!

Luego subiré fics de otros anime, como Inuyasha, Shaman King, Kaichou wa maid-sama, entre otros.

Bye-ne!


	3. Chapter 3

"La sangre fluye vertiginosa, el corazón quiere huir. Las mil sensaciones del pecho se transmiten e intensifican por la piel... Olvida el temor, déjalo atrás de una ves... disfruta el calor de tu segunda piel"

* * *

Chapter III

En realidad Amu no sabia que decir. Se hallaba en el coche de Ikuto, a un lado de él, nerviosa y un tanto sorprendida. Ikuto le había esperado, o eso creía. En realidad, al terminar su trabajo Ikuto salio esperando encontrarse con Amu, pero obviamente no estaba. Entonces se sintió un tanto frustrado, mas que molesto, se sentía decepcionado con ella, pero se marcho. Subió a su coche y partió pensando en la cruda verdad... ¿esperaba algo de esa niña? ¿en verdad?. Ella tenia quince años, una larga vida aun por delante, muchas cosas por vivir, muchos chicos por conocer.

Calle tras calle, la gente, madres con sus hijos, estudiantes dirigiéndose a casa... "¡Diablos!". En la espera de un semáforo, se percato de algo, que había evitado pensar... le gustaba demasiado esa niña. Con algo de brusquedad, giro en una esquina volviendo a la escuela, ya que... aun no sabia donde esta vivía. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, pensando en alguna excusa para averiguar su dirección. No planeaba conocer a sus padres, que de seguro lo matarían si se enteraran de sus acciones, pero al menos... al menos sabría donde buscarla.

Luego de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, se decidió por una excusa estúpida y poco creíble, pero... justo cuando iba a bajar para entrar, vio una hermosa niña de cabello rosa corriendo hacia la entrada. Sonrió al ver que este observaba hacia dentro y luego bajaba la vista, seguramente arrepentida de dejarle. Encendió el carro y se acerco con decisión. En un abrir cerrar de ojos la tenia a su lado, dentro del carro que esta no podría dejar.

Debía admitir que estaba molesto, pero... le quería, sin saber como o en que momento comenzó todo, Ikuto le quería. Llegaron a la parte subterránea de un edificio, y este aparco el carro aun sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

Bajo y Amu, quien aun se sentía nerviosa, abrió la puerta con algo de lentitud. Ikuto termino por abrirla de golpe, y esta se vio en la indiferente expresión de su amante.

-Sens... -Su boca se vio presa de los dulces labios de Ikuto-. (*¬*)

Este la sostuvo y levanto como si nada.

-Te castigare -Espeto contra sus labios volviendo a besarle con ahincó-.

Le llevo hasta el ascensor y subieron sin ser vistos hasta su departamento. Al entrar, Amu supo que no saldrían pronto. Le llevo hasta la habitación y la arrojo con cierta fuerza a la cama.

-Sensei... -Amu le observo quitarse la camisa, mientras le veía con lujuria-.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Dime Ikuto! -Le exigió, posándose sobre su pequeño cuerpo-.

-Demo... -Nuevos besos le volvieron a callar, e Ikuto comenzo a bajar por su cuello- I... Ikuto -Gimio-.

Lamio su cuello hacia abajo, y subio hasta su oreja para volver a bajar, esta ves hasta la comisura de sus pechos, mientras quitaba uno a uno los botones de su camino. Acaricio sobre la tela sus duros pezones, y luego de un sutil beso entre sus pechos, termino de quitar la blusa, dejando al descubierto su brazier blanco con encajes en flor.

Acaricio nuevamente sus pechos, observando con regocijo la excitada expresión de Amu, tan hermosa, tan deliciosa. Retiro el brazier de una ves y mordisqueo un pezón, haciéndola estremecer. Comenzó a lamer su suave piel, bajando por su vientre, mientras acariciaba sus pechos, pellizcando a momentos sus pezones, tan solo para oír su nombre entre los dulces gemidos de su amante.

-I-Ikuto!... Ikuto!... ah!...

Lamió con ahincó la piel de su vientre, le arranco con rapidez la falda y las bragas, y acaricio su húmeda intimidad, tan solo para llevarle al clímax. Amu no podía evitar estremecerse. Introducía los dedos de su mano derecha y con la izquierda acariciaba su clítoris.

-No... Basta... -Se quejaba en vano-.

-No te gusta tu castigo?... Amu -Al oír su nombre en aquella profunda voz, solo le excito mas-.

-Por favor... .-Le pidio, sintiendo que su cuerpo se derretia-.

-Aun no, preciosa... -Acerco su boca a un pezon y lo lamió, con sus manos aun acariciando su intimidad- el castigo aun no termina...

Se alejo un momento para contemplar la hermosa desnudez de Amu. Sujeto sus piernas y se inclino entre ella, hasta que su lengua toco los cálidos labios de su intimidad.

-Ahj!... Ahh!... -Gritaba la peli rosada. Su mente se ponía en blanco, ya no sentía nada mas que los movimientos de la lengua de Ikuto- I... Ikuto... -Gimio, sintiendo una fuerte corriente electrica recorrer su cuerpo- Ah!... -Grito y se estremeció en un orgasmo-.

Al conseguir su cometido, Ikuto se alejo un momento, pensando con malicia en la próxima tortura de su pequeña Amu, pero en un sorpresivo movimiento esta se aferro a su cuello. Ikuto estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, y no sabiendo como reaccionar, tan solo la abrazo. Segundos después, en su cuello caían lagrimas.

La alejo, y vio sus vidriosos ojos sin saber bien qué ocurría. Acaricio sus mejillas secando las lagrimas, mientras que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Si... quizás se había excedido.

-Amu... tranquila... -Trato de calmarle-.

-Estas... ¿sigues enojado? -Le pregunto, manteniendo la vista en sus ojos-.

"Demonios! que hice?", Pensó. La abrazo tratando que la peli rosada no notara su conmoción. Pero se sentía culpable, sorprendido y... algo cálido inundo su pecho.

-Ven... -La poso en la cama- te are sentir bien... -El sonrió y ella le acaricio el rostro, provocando un leve sonrojo en su amante-.

Ante ello, se sintio aliviada, tal ves no debía hacerce ilusiones, pero no podia evitar sus sentimientos. Se besaron nuevamente, acariciándose ya sin pudor. Los primeros días, solo fueron de aprendizaje, ya conocían el cuerpo del otro y dudar en sentir esa otra piel, solo les llevaría a dar un paso a tras. Ikuto se deshizo de su ropa, y ya sobre ella, introdujo su duro miembro entre los suaves muslos de Amu, comenzando así a embestirla.

Con cierta delicadeza en un principio, pero ya con mas fuerza a medida que Amu se aferraba a él. El ardiente compás de sus cuerpos, el sudor que se escapaba de la piel, el sonrojo que cubría sus rostros, y aquellos besos tan hambrientos, era lo único en sus mentes, lo único que importaba en aquel rincón del mundo.

Un grito ahogado de Amu y un ronco gemido de Ikuto, causa de un nuevo orgasmo, no significo que la tarde terminase, de echo, a penas y comenzaba.

* * *

N/A: juajuajua! Espero os haya gustado! Gomen la tardanza u.u No soy experta, así que sus comentarios son muy valiosos. Próximo cap... ojalas no tarde mucho (pwp) no quiero tardar tanto!

Pero bueno, sigan leyendo! no olviden echar el ojo a las otras historias que estaré subiendo, ya empece con Kaichou e Inuyasha!

Bye-ne!

PDT: si les interesa hacer preguntas, las responderé en mi perfil (-u-).


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: perdón! se que tarde, mas no tenia Internet TwT no se imaginan mi calvario... pero aquí esta lo que tanto esperaban. Espero de corazón que les guste

* * *

"El deseo oculto al mundo, realmente no esta tan oculto... Nada permanece secreto, si existe, secreto no será"

Chapter IV

Mis manos recorrían el fuerte torso de Ikuto, mientras me embestía una y otra ves, sacando gemidos de mi boca. No sabia ya cuantas veces llegamos al clímax pero ya nada importaba, ni el tiempo, ni el mundo... solo él y yo, en nuestro pequeño rincón.

-Si, lo siento... ya voy, un amigo me llevará. Perdón... -Les decía a mis padres, disculpándome por la hora, y claro, diciéndoles que estaba con unos amigos y se había hecho tarde-.

Ikuto encendió su auto y entre en el, guardando mi móvil en la chaqueta. Al sentarme, me sorprendió con un sutil beso en los labios. Le observe un segundo, sin despertar del asombro, y luego sonreí con la vergüenza pintando mi rostro. Aun no me acostumbraba a ser su amante.

Condujo entonces, hacia la dirección que le señale. Y por unos minutos no pude evitar sentirme tonta. Le tenia a mi lado, a unos centímetros, tan cerca que solo debía estirar un poco mi brazo y le tocaría. Pero fue el quien sostuvo mi mano, y la aferro con fuerza. Mi rostro ardía al ver que besaba mis dedos con ternura. Ikuto... simplemente me quería Lo podía sentir...

Se estaciono a una calle de mi casa. "Mi padre saldría con un cuchillo a matarte si te viera", dije y el rió ante el comentario. Nos miramos un eterno minuto, y nos acercamos. Un ultimo beso lleno de calidez... y baje del auto antes de que no pudiera contenerme y me lanzara a sus brazos.

Entre y luego de una vana disculpa a mis padres, corrí a mi habitación. Esa fue la primera mentira que les dije a mis padres... Una mentira que traería mas mentiras.

Al día siguiente. Todo parecía normal, nadie sospechaba nada. El era el maestro yo la alumna, nada extraño.

Los días avanzaban con rapidez, sin embargo, recuerdo con claridad aquel furtivo tranquilo, hasta que termino una de sus clases de música. Me la había pasado evitando encontrar su mirada, pero era complicado al ser parte del coro. Con el sonido de la campana finalmente le mire, y vislumbre un fuerte deseo en sus ojos. Me quede atrás, mientras mis compañeros se alejaban del salón. Y corrí de vuelta cuando nadie me vio.

Abrí la puerta, cerré de golpe y me lance a sus brazos sin dudar. El me sujeto con fuerza y sosteniendo mi rostro me beso deseoso. Me aferre a su cuello, profundizando aun mas el dulce rose. Me alzo, y por inercia enrede mis piernas en sus caderas. Rápidamente sentí la dureza de su miembro, y el deseo quemo mi vientre.

Me sentó sobre en taburete del piano, con su mano izquierda acariciando mi intimidad. Sentía el fuerte calor recorriendo mi cuerpo, su lengua acariciando la mía, bebiendo mi saliva. Nos separamos un momento, y aun avergonzada asentí a su silenciosa petición.

Volvió a besarme, bajando con húmedos besos por mi cuello, mientras quitaba con lentitud los botones de mi blusa de su camino. Pero yo deseaba mas. Quería sentirlo dentro otra vez.

-Ikuto... -Susurre. El introdujo su mano en mis bragas y comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad, que para mi fortuna, estaba demasiado húmeda-.

-Amu, estas muy mojada -Espeto con una sonrisa, y yo sentí que mi rostro ardía-.

-Tonto!

-Ven aquí -Me dejo y se sentó a un lado, desabrochando su pantalón-.

Yo me acerque sin chistar. A esa altura, ya nada parecía poco cuando se trataba de hacer el amor. Lo bese con ahincó y luego me senté sobre él. Ya no podía mas con el deseo de mi cuerpo, si no lo tenia en ese momento, me iba a volver loca. El aprecio comprender con solo verme a los ojos.

Acaricio mi intimidad, haciendo a un lado las bragas, y poco después sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada. Gemí ante la sola idea de sentirlo y el sonrió, me beso con desesperación enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, y termino por introducir su duro miembro de una embestida.

No pude evitar jadear ente el repentino impacto de su miembro con mi útero. Me aferre a su cuello, y me beso suavemente. Sujetando mis caderas, comenzó a entrar y salir de mi, con aquel compás tan preciso y enloquecedor. Lograba escuchar con claridad cada golpe en mi vientre, y solo arqueaba la espalda, deseosa de mas. Con mi blusa comenzando a pegarse a mi cuerpo, el termino de soltar los botones, y rápidamente saco el brazier de su camino. Mordisqueo mi pezón izquierdo, lo succiono y yo gemía sin control. Luego acaricio mi pecho derecho, mientras lamia mi oreja izquierda. El calor derretía mi cordura, pero no quería que terminará tan pronto.

-Perdón -Espeto contra mi oreja-.

-¿Qué?...

Me tomo entre sus brazos, con nuestros cuerpos aun unidos, y me dejo en su escritorio. Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, y yo tuve que ahogar los gritos. Caí rendida sobre el mueble a causa de tanto placer, y veía el vaivén de mis pechos con cada embestida. Su rostro estaba tan lleno de excitación. Su boca busco la mía y enredando nuestras lenguas, elevo una de mis piernas, llegando aun mas dentro. Por poco y grito con fuerza, pero ese grito quedo en mi garganta atragantada por su lengua.

Finalmente me volteo y me embistió desde atrás. Mis pechos tocaban su escritorio, mis piernas perdían su fuerza. Solo podía pensar en su miembro golpeando mi vientre, en sus manos sujetando mis caderas, acariciando mi trasero.

El calor se volvió insoportable, y pronto sentí su caliente esperma llenando mi vientre. Su ronco jadeo anunciaba el fin de esa oportunidad. Salio de mi y se alejo un poco. Yo voltee, antes de que se pudiera quejar y atrape su miembro con mi boca.

-Amu! -Gruño. Pero aun no quería parar- ti-tienes clases, tonta...

Yo lo ignore. Tenia razón, pero mi razón estaba en la niña que él había convertido en mujer.

Lamí la punta de su viril miembro y baje lentamente por el tronco. No era la primera ves que lo hacia, y ya sabia lo que a él le gustaba. Acaricie toda la dureza y la devore sin vergüenza. Introducía y sacaba su miembro de mi boca, esperaba volver a provocarlo, y no tarde en lograrlo. En un brusco movimiento, me puso contra la pizarra y acaricio mis pechos mientras lamia mi cuello. Bajo una mano a mi trasero, y luego de apretarlo con fuerza, bajo mis bragas.

-Tramposa... -Susurro. Y de un impulso atravesó mi ano-.

-Aah... bruto... -Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, casi rompiendo mi trasero-.

Sentía su aliento en mi cuello, y el calor en mi volvía a subir. Cada golpe era mas y mas profundo, sus manos acariciaron mi intimidad con brusquedad, y luego introdujo sus dedos jugando con mis jugos. No sabia cuanto mas iba a aguantar.

Después de una eternidad, sentí la presión de su esperma en mi trasero, y mordí mis labios evitando gritar. Salio de mi, y subió mis bragas cubriendo su crimen.

Le observe un momento mientras acomodábamos nuestras ropas, el me sonreía engreidamente. Me sentí aun poco molesta de que terminara así pero al menos había disfrutado un maravilloso rato con él. Me aferre a su cuello y le bese.

Al salir del salón camine simulando el encuentro lo mejor que podía Hasta que me tope con Yamabuki Saaya. Esa chica me miro con odio, y golpeo mi hombro al pasar por mi lado. Sentí... que ella sabia lo que acaba de hacer con Ikuto...


	5. Chapter 5

"Mi cielo es tu cuerpo, mi sueño tu sonrisa, mi droga tus besos, mi obsesión tus caricias, mi camino tu felicidad y mi objetivo... tu amor."

Chapter V:

La sensación de haber sido descubierta, no era del todo desquiciada. Podría fácilmente ser paranoia, a causa de la culpa inconsciente por lo hecho, pero de que Yamabuki Saaya sabia algo, ella sabia algo.

Amu pensaba en ello, sentada en una banca del jardín trasero, casi en completa soledad. Era tiempo del segundo receso y observaba al cielo haciéndose mil preguntas, entre las cuales, destacaba "¿qué siente por mi?". Ya habían transcurrido poco más de un mes, desde su primera vez con Ikuto, pero... ¿qué eran? ¿sólo era un juguete sexual para él? ¿ podía pensar en un futuro juntos, o era una locura?...

Dos cálidas y demasiado familiares manos, cubrieron sus ojos un momento.

-Oye, nos pueden ver... -Le recordó preocupada-.

-Nadie mira... -Ikuto quito sus manos de los hermosos ojos de Amu, movió su cabeza hacia atrás con delicadeza y le dio un sutil beso en los labios-.

-¡Hey! -Se quejo avergonzada, soltándose del agarre y viendo con preocupación a su alrededor-.

-Nadie nos ve, Amu -Se sentó a su lado, pero ella volteo ignorándolo- ¿con que así?

En un arrebato, Ikuto la tomo cual princesa y por más que esta se quejo, la llevo hasta el Gym.

-¡ Bájame! -Golpeo su pecho con bastante brutalidad, y Ikuto le dejo caer sobre una colchoneta- ¡hau! ¡bruto! -Se quejo, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos-.

Ikuto se sentó frente a ella y le beso, dejándola recostada. La lengua de Ikuto jugaba en su boca, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente. En un acto desesperado por detenerle, Amu mordió el labio inferior del tonto.

-¡Hey! -Se quejo, separándose de la peli rosa, con una molesta expresión en el rostro-.

-¡Tonto! -Se cruzo de brazos y volteo molesta-.

-No era necesario que me mordieras... -Alego el peli azul, cubriendo su dañado labio-.

-Nos pueden descubrir... pedazo de tonto -Dijo ya mas clamada-.

El la abrazo por detrás, transmitiendo un agradable calor a su amante. Aun en aquel solitario rincón ninguno sentía lujuria alguna, más bien... deseaban disfrutar la compañía del otro. Amu volteo y se aferro a Ikuto, tratando de olvidar sus preocupaciones... olvidar sus dudas.

-¿Esta todo bien? -Le pregunto, luego de un minuto-.

-S-si... supongo, osea... esto... -Titubeo, no sabiendo si exponer sus miedos-.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad?

-S-si... -Se acurruco en su fuerte pecho, animándose a contarle parte de sus miedos- es solo... creo que alguien lo sabe...

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? -Pregunto un tanto sorprendido-.

-Em... Yamabuki Saaya... -Confeso, evitando mirarle a los ojos-.

-¿Yamabuki-san? ¿cómo lo sabría? ¿te dijo algo?

-N-no exactamente... -Este busco su mirada pero ella continuo evitándolo-.

-¿Exactamente? Vamos, ¿que te dijo, Amu? -Insistió-.

-No me dijo nada, tan solo...

-¿Tan solo? -El peli azul se comenzó a molestar-.

-No sé, solo sentí que me miraba de forma extraña, y hasta me empujo en un pasillo, ¿si? -Le soltó de golpe, molesta por la poca consideración de su amante-.

-¿Cómo que te empujo? -Sujeto su rostro y la hizo verle-.

-No importa...

-Claro que importa, nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte... -Acaricio su rostro- Eres mía... -Ella se estremeció avergonzada-.

-I-Ikuto...

-Eres mía, Amu Hinamori, MÍA -Recalco enredando sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos de ella- Todo lo que concierne a ti me importa -Observo sus brillantes ojos a la débil luz- Yo me ocupare de esto, no te preocupes ¿si? Veré como mantener el secreto -Se acerco lentamente a su rostro, rodeándola con sus brazos, hasta rozar sus labios con ternura-.

Al terminar las clases, Amu caminaba hacia la entrada con Yaya y Rima, pero antes de que estas salieran con algún plan para esa tarde, les informo que debía llegar temprano a casa, así que se despidió y huyo en una esquina. Cuando se hallaba fuera de la vista de sus amigas, y todo joven estudiante de Seio, se quedo junto a un callejón de la avenida principal, esperando con algo de ansias. Sentada con la espalda apoyada en una pared, llamo a sus padres y les informo que llegaría un poco tarde, a causa de una junta para estudiar con sus amigas -obviamente mentira-. Guardo el móvil, y aguardo con el corazón inundado de adrenalina.

Eso de media hora después, un automóvil se detuvo cerca y ella fue sin demora hasta el. Al subir sin titubear, se vio en los violáceos ojos de Ikuto que sonreía entretenido.

Luego de aparcar el coche en las afueras de un parque, Ikuto espero a un lado a su querida peli rosa, que cambiaba sus ropas lo mas rápido que podía Al bajar, Ikuto contemplo la femenina figura de Amu, oculta tras un strapless color agua y una chaqueta negra corta, sin contar la falda azul petroleo y las botas negras que enmarcaban sus esbeltas piernas.

Después de meditar un segundo en el espectáculo visual que le ofrecía la chica, Ikuto peleaba internamente entre encerrarse en el automóvil con ella y hacerla gritar su nombre, o disfrutar esa tarde en su compañía como estaba previsto. Su raciocinio gano a la lujuria por poco.

-Vamos -Le ofreció una mano-.

Amu se aferro al fuerte brazo de Ikuto, sintiendo alivio de tener mas actividades con el, que no fueran relacionadas al sexo. De alguna forma, le demostraba que no solo deseaba tenerla en su cama, también le quería por quien es.

Comieron, pasearon y disfrutaron su tarde sin mayores problemas. Claro, aquel parque se hallaba lejos de los ojos de amigos y familiares de ambos, pero se convirtió en el mejor recuerdo que podían forjar, sin embargo... Al caer la noche, volvieron al automóvil y luego de haberse contenido toda la tarde, Ikuto beso con pasión los delicados labios de Amu. Despertando finalmente la pasión desenfrenada que gruñía ferozmente cada ves que le veía o pensaba en ella.

-Ikuto... -Gimió Amu, tratando en vano alejarle-.

-Amu, no seas mala -Sonrió contra sus labios-.

-Pervertido! -Se quejo. Ikuto comenzó a hurgar bajo la falda de Amu, perdiendo el control-.

Divertidos por algo que no comprendían pasaron a la parte trasera y las ropas fueron estorbando. Amu se dedico a besarle con ahincó, mientras caían una a una las prendas. Cuando finalmente sintió la dureza del miembro de Ikuto llenando su vientre, ya nada se podía detener.

Con fuerza y una inusual ternura, el peli azul introducía su erección en la húmeda intimidad de Amu, una y otra, y otra ves. Desnudos, cubiertos por sudor y abrumados por una extraña pero gratificante felicidad, llegaron al clímax casi al mismo segundo.

Ikuto beso su frente, y acomodado los húmedos cabellos de su frente, termino por aferrar el pequeño pero hermoso cuerpo de Amu hacia el.

-Te quiero, pequeña...

* * *

N/A: lamento la demora! ahorita mismo escribo lo que sigue ¬¬ debo hacerlo antes, pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado. Un saludo y gracias por leer.

Bye-ne!


End file.
